Awkward Aftermath
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: Math Time! Firewhiskey plus hormonal teenagers plus wild-n-crazy celebration equals awkward!


Awkward Aftermath

Or

Ignorance is Bliss

Summary: Math Time! Firewhiskey plus hormonal teenagers plus wild-n-crazy celebration equals awkward!

A.N. Hey everyone S.M.P. here bringing you the first Harry Potter and Dr. Granger story! Now this story was thrown together late at night after talking with my pal Tetsu Deinonychus, who wanted to see a Harry Potter pairing that hadn't been done yet. So I apologize if this seems weird, but there was just no simple way to put this story together. Also please let me know which of these two titles you prefer or if I should just leave it as is. Constructive criticism is appreciated and on that note, I don't want to see any bloody flames. I'm only saying that once so please read and review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled drunkenly up the steps wondering if he had already had enough Firewhiskey. He fortunately was able to solve this moral dilemma by a simple method, drinking more Firewhiskey. Despite all that had happened the night of 'The Battle of Hogwarts', tonight was a night of celebration after all Voldemort was finally and truly defeated and all of his death eaters were either captured or dead. Hermione had also managed to locate her parents and restore their memories and after the telling off the Grangers gave Hermione they offered up their home for the teens too party and enjoy the end of the war.<p>

Harry reached the top of the steps and gazed around wondering which of the rooms was his for the night, _definitely too much Firewhiskey tonight, _Harry thought as he took another pull from the bottle. As he opened the first door he found himself in a dark bedroom that seemed to be empty. Stripping down to his shorts he climbed beneath the covers and that's when he felt the presence. A face was staring at him with familiar brown eyes and bushy brown hair and as he watched the face pulled closer until the two were kissing.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley had lost family during the war and he was shocked at what had happened. There were some good things that had happened though and Ron classified them in order from least to greatest. The first had been the defeat of Voldemort, second was that the majority of his family was still alive, third and the most important was last night's celebration and this giant breakfast which included a fresh pitcher of pumpkin juice. As Ron shoveled the food into his mouth his best mate Harry stumbled into the kitchen looking like he had been kissed by a Dementor.<p>

Ron opened his mouth and only managed to spew food and mumble something that even he couldn't understand. Swallowing his food and taking a large drink of pumpkin juice he spoke again, "Harry mate what's wrong?" Harry turned to Ron and the red-headed boy paled as Harry's eyes locked onto his. Harry may have appeared numb, but his eyes were racing with emotion and it was a little scary to see such a wild look in Harry's eyes.

"Ron, last night we had a party didn't we?" Ron blinked at the desperate tone in Harry's voice.

"Uh, yeah mate you were there, weren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, but after… stairs… Firewhiskey… bed… person…" Harry's mumbling was interrupted by Ron thumbing him on the back and grinning.

"Way to go Harry, who's the lucky girl!" Ron was happy for his friend, but to his surprise Harry turned a shade that a Weasley would envy and mumbled into the table. "Look mate I won't be upset with you if you're gay or who it was at all." Despite the reassurance Harry just proved that you could get redder and sank into his seat until Ron was afraid that Harry would meld with the chair. "Calm down mate it's not like you slept with Hermione's mum," Ron said taking a large drink of pumpkin juice.

"I did!"

Ron spewed pumpkin juice all over the Granger's kitchen as Harry shakily sipped at his own pumpkin juice when another voice floated into the kitchen, "you did what Harry?"

Ron sat there dripping with pumpkin juice as Hermione gracefully entered the kitchen and sank into the seat next to Harry who had lost his own juice at hearing Hermione's voice. As she sat there Harry's mind was going a million miles an hour and he completely missed Hermione's question. Ron was still unable to think and sat there in silence as Hermione looked at her two friends with worry. Finally Harry shook of his thoughts and turned to look at Hermione. "Everything's fine Hermione," with that he got up and walked out of the kitchen.

To Hermione's shock Ron also got up and left leaving half his breakfast behind. While Harry and Ron left the kitchen Hermione's thoughts whirled as she tried to piece together what was wrong with the two boys in her life. She vowed to herself that by the end of the day she would discover what was wrong with them and try to fix it.

All day Hermione tried to piece together the puzzle of Harry and Ron. Ron could be found wandering the house and staring at his wand, muttering about how a quick memory charm and everything would be back to normal. Harry just avoided Hermione and everyone else while Neville, Luna, and Ginny just watched the Golden Trio. Hermione had recruited her mother to help her and Samantha Granger made it a personal mission to find Harry. She managed to corner him several times leaving him flustered and disheveled and Harry had to find a way to answer Hermione's questions while trying to hide what had happened last night from her.

Hermione was growing more and more frustrated as Harry seemed to be hiding something important and potentially embarrassing, given the fact that he hadn't stopped blushing all morning. Ron on the other hand seemed rendered unable to speak at all and his grunts were now just that instead of his usual 'Ron-speak'.

* * *

><p>Late in the afternoon Hermione finally managed to chase Harry into the same den as Ron and locked the door behind her and after placing wards that would prevent eavesdropping she rounded on the two still stunned boys. "Okay you guys I think I finally found out what has got you two acting like this."<p>

The two boys shared a look of horror as Hermione continued, "Harry I'm going to guess that last night with all the Firewhiskey flowing you and Ginny might have ended up in the same room. Now we're all adults except for Ginny, but she is an adult emotionally and I'm sure that you would never force her to, 'share a room'." Harry and Ron now looked at Hermione with puzzled faces and she sighed in frustration. "Look Harry you shouldn't be ashamed to be with Ginny, she's a great person and as for you Ronald you should be more supportive of your sister and Harry."

"Uh, Hermione Ginny is like a sister to me." Harry said as Ron looked ready to faint or rip someone apart at the idea of his sister, 'sharing a room' with anyone.

"But… all the facts…" Hermione tried to protest as her carefully constructed plan fell apart.

"Yeah, it does seem that way, but I did not share a room with any other teenager in this house last night, even though I wanted to." Harry tried to keep his voice low, but Hermione heard it anyway.

"What do you think of me Harry?" Hermione's uncharacteristic question dropped Ron onto the couch and Harry was stammering and gaping like a fish. Just then from behind Hermione her mother appeared and Harry nearly joined Ron on the couch. "Uh, I think that you are a wonderful person Hermione. You're smart, funny, kind, loyal, lovely, and a good person in general. I especially like your eyes and hair." Hermione blushed at the compliments, but not nearly as much as Harry who watched Samantha nod in approval and give him a wink. Then things got worse as Hermione's father Thomas appeared and Harry saw his life flash before his eyes as Samantha whispered into Thomas's ear. Too Harry's surprise Tom grinned at him and gave an approving nod as well. "Uh, Hermione do you want to go on a date, like right now maybe?" Harry was desperate to get them out of the house and away from Hermione's parents.

"That would be nice Harry," and before the last syllable was out of her mouth Harry took her hand and gently, but firmly pulled her out of the room.

"Congratulations Sweetheart, Harry's a wonderful catch," her mother called and her father threw his two pence in as well.

"Take good care of my princess Harry and remember think of your wedding night." Hermione felt herself flying down the hallway as Harry nearly pulled her arm out of her socket. The two doctor Grangers' laughed as they exited the den leaving Ron to stare at them and shock and horror then pulling out his wand and sigh.

"Ignorance is bliss," but as he raised his wand images of Lockhart flooded his mind. He immediately pocketed his wand he left to go find something to choke his confusion, worry, and as always his hunger, away.


End file.
